Cadena de engaños
by Nanaharuka
Summary: Sasuke y Hinata se casan cuando esta es embaraza de cinco meses. Las familias de ambos se odian, pero aun así deciden casarse. Ambos esconden un gran secreto a su hija y Sasuke otro mayor a Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

Afuera de la casa Hyuuga caía una gran tormenta acompañada de grandes estruendos de relámpagos, dentro de la casa se podía decir que el ambiente era exactamente igual o peor. Una chica de cabello negro azulado y ojos azules claros discutía con su padre quien posee los mismos ojos de ella, ojos que eran característicos de su familia.

-¡Estás loco!-gritó la chica llena de rabia a su padre.

-Vamos Hinata, tu sabes que es lo mejor, tú no puedes cuidar a ese bebé, porque de una vez de advierto, si lo tienes no te daré ni un centavo-

-¡No me importa!-

-Hinata, puedes tener más hijos-decía su padre intentado no mostrarse desesperado.

-No lo haré, no abortaré a mi hijo-le respondió la peliazul, con lágrimas en los ojos de coraje.

-Hinata, se sensata, abórtalo, vamos solo firma ese papel y el doctor esta allá abajo esperando-

-¡El que no es sensato aquí eres tú!-

-Hinata, estas colmando mi paciencia-

-No te preocupes, no la colmaré más, yo me largo-la peliazul salió y fue directo a su habitación, tomó una mochila y empezó a guardar cosas.

-Si te largas con ese bastardo que llevas dentro, no te llevas nada de esta casa-dijo su padre amenazándola.

-Perfecto-Hinata dejo caer la mochila al suelo y salió de su cuarto directo a la puerta.

-Hinata, si das un paso afuera de esa puerta, no podrás volver aquí, me oíste-

-Sí, y no te preocupes es lo que más deseo-La chica salió por la puerta a pesar de que la lluvia no se calmaba y solo la protegía un poco de esta, una chamarra que ya se había empapado, camino como diez minutos cuando se refugió en el techo de una casa y sacó su celular busco un contacto y marcó-

-Hola-dijo una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono.

-Sasuke…-

-Hinata, ¿estás bien?, te oyes acelerada-

-Yo…deje mi casa-

-Hinata-dijo el chico con ternura-¿Dónde estás?, voy por ti-

-Estoy a cuatro cuadras de mi casa, frente a una casa de color jade-

-Bien, estaré ahí en diez minutos-

Pasados exactamente los diez minutos un porsche negro apareció frente a la chica, de él salió un chico de cabello y ojos negros, tez pálida y cabello un poco alborotado y largo para ser hombre. El chico camino hacia ella.

-Hinata-le puso una chamarra-Sube al auto-dijo abriéndole la puerta del copiloto.

La peliazul le hizo caso, en pocos minutos el coche ya había arrancado.

-Gracias-le dijo la chica.

-No debes agradecer-

-Me contarás ¿qué paso?-le preguntó el pelinegro.

-Mi padre quería que firmará uno papeles para…que abortara a mi bebé-dijo la chica y Sasuke frenó el carro de repente.

-¡¿Qué?- el pelinegro volteó a verla-Espera estacionare el auto-

Sasuke lo hizo y apago el automóvil, para poder escuchar lo que le decía Hinata mientras las gotas de lluvia caían-

-Lo que oíste-dijo Hinata.

-Y por eso huiste, ¿cierto?-

-Sí, pero temo que no se quede tranquilo, de seguro hará algo, yo no quiero que me quiten a mi bebé, o que lo mate-dijo la chica tocándose su vientre.

-Tu padre esta, loco es muy riesgoso el aborto, tienes cinco meses además-

-El piensa que tengo tres, ya ves que no se me nota mucho el embarazo-

-Hinata…Cásate conmigo-dijo de pronto el moreno.

-¿Qué?-esto había tomado por sorpresa a la pelinegra-Estas loco, no, no pudo aceptar-

-Hinata, si nos casamos, será más difícil que tu padre te quite al bebé, lo registraré a mi nombre, porque vamos, sabemos que tu padre puede usar el pretexto de que eres madre soltera, y que ha tenido intentos de suicidio.

Hinata agacho la cabeza ante el último comentario –Esos intentos, fueron hace mucho, ya no ha pasado de nuevo-

-Lo sé, pero tu padre puede usarlo en tu contra-

-Pero además, estás loco, nuestros padres se odian, sería lo peor que podría hacer-

-Nos podemos ir de aquí, yo tengo dinero y mi madre nos ayudaría ella no me daría la espalda-

-Pero tu padre…mi padre, harían lo que sea por disolver el matrimonio, además no es correcto-

-Hinata, es la mejor opción que tienes, además estarías casada y el bebé no sería un bastardo como diría tu padre-

-Pero, el problema es que eres Uchiha, mi padre los odia, y el sentimiento es mutuo-

-Lo sé Hinata, pero que harás tu sola, sin dinero, tu padre se hará cargo de que no encuentres trabajo-

La chica se quedó callada, lo que decía Sasuke era cierto, no tenía nada.

-Podrías incluso que tener que dar el bebé en adopción-dijo el moreno seriamente.

-¡No!-El rostro de Hinata se llenó de terror-Todo menos eso-

-Ya te dí la mejor opción, de ti depende-

Hinata tenía la cabeza dándole vueltas no podía creer lo que estaba pasándole, era cierto ella sola no podría con el bebé, era cierto, lo que le decía Sasuke, no tenía mejor opción.

-Está bien, casémonos, pero ¿Cuándo sería?-

-Viendo la situación, mañana-

-Ok-

-Naeko, apúrate, que se está haciendo tarde-

-Ya voy mamá-Una niña de cinco años de edad bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa, iba con un vestidito azul, zapatos negro y un gorro blanco en la cabeza-Lo siento-.

Un claxon sonó afuera de la casa.

-Lo ves, tu padre ya está desesperado-dijo su madre y en eso el claxon volvió a sonar.

-¡Ya vamos!-gritó enojada por la impaciencia de su marido.

Ambas mujeres salieron de las casa y se dirigieron al automóvil, ambas eran idénticas, tenían el cabello negro azulado, la tez blanca, las mismas facciones en la cara, salvo que la pequeña, tenía los ojos más azules que si madre, los de ella eran intensos, de un color turquesa, a comparación de los de su madre que eran azules, pero pálidos.

-Espero no lleguemos tarde-dijo molestó Sasuke y arrancó el auto. –Mujeres debían de ser-dijo el pelinegro mientras manejaban.

-Ni digas Sasuke que la semana pasada se nos hizo tarde, porque alguien no acababa de arreglarse su cabello-

-Tsk-fue lo único que respondió ante el comentario de su esposa el moreno –Tendré que dejarte en la florería, si dejo a Naeko, antes no llegaré al trabajo-

-Pero es su primer día en la primeria-dijo Hinata desilusionada.

-Lo siento, pero no llegaré a tiempo al trabajo y ay sabes cómo es Pain-

-Bien-dijo Hinata.

Sasuke dejo a Hinata en la florería donde trabajaba –Suerte hija, siento no poder acompañarte-le dijo Hinata a la pequeña, la niña solo se limitó a sonreír.

-¿Vienes por mí a las seis?-le dijo al moreno.

-Sí-dijo Sasuke-Nos vemos-

Sasuke arranco el auto y llevo a su hija a la escuela, cuando llegaron el moreno bajo del auto y le abrió a la pequeña y le ayudo bajando sus cosas. La tomó de la mano y llevo hasta la entrada.

-Buenos días, ¿cuál es el nombre de su hija?-preguntó una profesora del colegio que estaba en la entrada.

-Buenos días, Naeko Uchiha-dijo Sasuke.

-mmmmm-dijo la maestra mientras buscaba en una lista-Ya te encontré, eres mi alumna, pasa por aquí-le dijo sonriente la profesora a la niña.

-Bueno-Sasuke se hincó a la altura de la niña –Te portas bien, nos vemos al rato-le dijo con un sonrisa y se despidió de ella besando su mejilla.

-Bye papi-dijo alegremente la niña.

-Bye pequeña-dijo Sasuke tocando una de las trenzas de la pequeña, y luego se retiro –Hasta luego-dijo a la profesora y subió al auto.

-Más te valía no llegar tarde-dijo un hombre pelirrojo.

-¿Qué quieres Pain?-dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba en el escritorio.

-No le hables así a tu jefe, y ten debes tramitar estas actas-

-Bien-dijo el moreno malhumorado -¿Qué pasa?-dijo Sasuke cuando se dio cuenta que Pain no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Sabes tengo curiosidad, como es que con el sueldo que recibes, tienes mejor auto que yo, una casa nada mal y tu hija bueno la acabas de inscribir en una de las mejores escuelas de por aquí, sin mencionar que tu esposa trabaja porque quiere, ya que, bien podría no hacer nada-

-No sé de que hablas-

-Como digas, Sasuke, no más te aviso donde me entere que estas metido en algo sucio, yo no estaré de tu parte-

-¿Crees que este metido en algo sucio?-Sasuke le dijo con un sonrisa.

-Vamos Sasuke, tramitar actas de defunción en un funeraria no deja mucho dinero que digamos, no el suficiente para mantener un hijo y una casa-

-Tsk, como digas-

-Ya te dije, cuidado y estas metido en algo sucio, Uchiha-Pain salió de la oficina y azotó la puerta.

-Mmmmm, maldito entrometido-dijo el moreno un poco malhumorado y prendió su ordenador para meterse enseguida a la página del banco de Konoha, abrió su estado de cuenta y una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro.

-Ya te habías tardado papá-dijo mientras veía el depósito nuevo en su cuenta por 100 000 dólares- Después abrió su correo, se encontró con que su padre le había enviado uno, Sasuke lo abrió leyó el contenido y lo borró.

-¡Demonios!-fue lo grito asimilando las palabras amenazantes de su padre.

.cl/web_images/ojos_

image//size_2


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?-le preguntó Hinata a su hija mientras estaban los tres sentados en la mesa tomando la cena.

-Bien-le sonrió la pequeña.

-Por cierto, Naeko, tu cumpleaños es en casi dos meses, que te gustaría de regalo-

-Un hermanito-dijo la pequeña.

-Cof..cof-Hinata se comenzó a atragantar y Sasuke le golpeo la espalda para ayudarla.

-Naeko…no te gustaría algo más-le pregunto su padre.

-Mmmmm… no creo que no-

-¿Segura?-la cuestionó Sasuke

-Segura te…-Sasuke la miro como advirtiéndole algo-Si, si segura- dijo ahora Naeko sin tanta efusividad.

-Naeko, ¿ya acabaste tu tarea?-le preguntó su madre.

-Si mami, en la escuela-le dijo al pequeña.

-Ok, entonces es hora de ir a lavarse los dientes y a la cama-

-Oki, pero ¿papa puede leerme un cuento?-

-Claro pequeña-le dijo el moreno y se levanto para subir con su hija.

Mientras tanto Hinata se quedo recogiendo la mesa y lavando los trastes, Sasuke por su parte subió al cuarto con su hija, vio que se lavara los dientes y la llevo cargando hasta su cama, Naeko que hizo que le leyera "Un ojito, dos ojitos, tres ojitos" de los hermanos Grimm, pero a la mitad del cuanto como siempre sucedía, la niña caía profundamente dormida, Sasuke apagó la luz y cerró la puerta del cuarto.

Hinata estaba secándose las manos cuando Sasuke le llegó por atrás, la abrazo de la cintura y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-Sasuke, no ahorita…-le dijo Hinata.

-Anda…puede y a Naeko le des lo que pidió de cumpleaños-le dijo el moreno con una sonrisa picarona sin dejarla de abrazar.

-Naeko nos puedo oír-

-Está dormida, y ya ves que cae muerta y no oye nada-

-Jajaja, cierto igual que…-La sonrisa del rostro de Hinata se esfumó-Sasuke mejor vayamos a dormir-

Pero el moreno lo le hizo caso y cuando Hinata se volteo este atrapó sus labios, Hinata entonces comenzó a ceder y tomó del cuello mientras Sasuke se abrió paso en su boca y se deleitaba de cada rincón de esta. Poco a poco, Sasuke comenzó a hacer que tanto él como la peliazul se sentarán en el suelo, cuando ya lo estuvieron comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la blusa de Hinata y se la quito con ayuda de ella, Hinata lo imitó con él sacó y la camisa blanca que acabaron algo lejos de donde ellos estaban.

Sasuke recostó a Hinata en el suelo, la cual brincó un poco a causa de lo frío que estaba, pero se acostumbro rápido a él. Ambos seguían besándose con deseo y desesperación cuando el moreno metió una de sus manos por debajo del sostén de la peliazul y comenzó a masajear uno de los senos con lo que Hinata comenzó a lanzar pequeños gemidos entre sus besos con el moreno. Sasuke comenzó a descender por el cuello lamiéndolo, besándolo y dejando marcas.

La mano de Hinata se dirigió al cinturón de su esposo y lo quitó rápidamente, Sasuke por su parte no se quedó atrás y deslizó su mano por la espalda blanca de Hinata para desabrochar el sostén y quitárselo, después hizo lo mismo con su falda y sus pantaletas. Siguió el moreno besando el cuerpo de Hinata hasta llegar a los senos de su mujer primero los lamió y después los besó.

-Mmmm…..ahhh-eran los gemidos leves que lanzaba Hinata. Sasuke se quitó los pantalones y bóxer mientras tanto hacia su trabajo con los senos de la peliazul, besaba y en ocasiones mordía el pezón de la chica mientras el otro pecho lo acariciaba y pellizcaba, Hinata se aferraba al cabello de él, cuando enrosco sus piernas en la cintura del moreno y este la penetro.

-Ahhhhh-Hinata lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás ante la intromisión y Sasuke comenzó con el vaivén –Ahhh más….más- le exigió Hinata mientras el moreno aumentaba de intensidad para complacerla, Sasuke mientras tanto la besaba en los labios y apretujaba con sus manos los senos.

Cuando acabaron, ambos se vistieron en silencio y el moreno se subió primero, Hinata solo pudo oír como azotaba la puerta del cuarto de ambos y maldecía un poco. Esa era la historia siempre que tenían sexo, Sasuke acababa enojado y ella insatisfecha.

Llegó otro día, como siempre los tres subían al auto, salvo que en esta ocasión iban muy callados los padres de Naeko, la niña no preguntó nada, pues cuando eso sucedía su padre le decía que eran cosas de adultos y no se metiera en eso. Cuando ya hubo dejado a su hija y a Hinata Sasuke se manejaba hacia su trabajo cuando su celular sonó.

-¿Diga?-dijo el moreno.

-Hijo…- Sasuke en cuento oyó la voz frenó en seco sacando un chirrido de las llantas.

-Padre…-dijo intentando tranquilizarse.

-Necesito hablar contigo, nos vemos en media hora en el restaurante Shangai, no faltes-le dijo severamente y las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a temblar.

-Sí, señor…-pero su padre ya había colgado. Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dejo caer sobre el volante, tomo un respiro y entonces marcó a Pain.

-Pain-

-¿Apoco llegarás tarde?-

-Lo siento, pero si, tuve un problema familar-

-Como digas, ya sabes que te descontaré el día, pero no más te digo Uchiha, llego a enterarme que andas con narcos y te las verás conmigo.

-Jajaja-

-Insolente-Pain le colgó y Sasuke se dirigió a donde su padre lo había citado.

El restaurante Shangai era de lo más lujuso, cuando el moreno arribó y dejo su auto a uno de lso encargados, un hombre vestido de negro le llegó por la espalda.

-Su padre lo espera, sígame-el hombre encamino a Sasuke junto con otro compañero por si este intentaba huir, lo llevaron hasta lo más profundo del restaurante, era un cuarto adornado orientalmente, donde solamente alguien multimillonario podía pagarlo, los hombres corrieron la puerta e hicieron entrar al Uchiha dándole un empujón.

-Padre-Sasuke lo saludó haciendo una reverencia.

-No vine por reverencias, Sasuke, quiero que sea rápido así que siéntate-

El moreno no lo dudo, la mirada de su padre era penetrante, nada se le podía negar, así que tomó asiento frente a él.

-Sasuke me estas decepcionando hijo-

-Perdón, padre, pero es que-

-Nada de pretextos, Sasuke, mira hijo tenías que hacer dos cosas, la primera argumentaste que no porque ella se vería afectada bla bla, y la segunda bueno hijo cual será tu pretexto ahora-

-Padre, lo he intentado pero no es tan sencillo-

-Jajajaja, que no es tan sencillo, entonces no eres un hombre-

-Lo siento-

-¡Deja de ser patético Sasuke!, además vine para decirte aunque no quisiste hacer lo primero por tu cuenta, de una vez te digo tendremos que deshacernos de ella-

-¡No!-

-Hijo…no me digas…ay no me digas-Fugaku comenzó hacerle burla –Te encariñaste con ella- Sasuke bajo la cabeza como si estuviera avergonzado y su padre se paro para ir hacia el –Sasuke … mírame-le exigió Fugaku, el moreno le hizo caso - ¡Eres una vergüenza para los Uchiha!-Fugaku le soltó una cachetada a su hijo que hizo que se cayera de la silla, se agacho para quedar a la altura de su hijo y lo tomo del mentón con fuerza – Sasuke más vale que cumplas tu parte del trato, mínimo la segunda, por eso es que te mantengo – su padre soltó con fuerza la cabeza de su hijo haciendo que se golpeará contra el suelo –Patético-dijo con repugnancia al ver a Sasuke y le dio una patada en el estomago con lo que el moreno se puso en posición fetal.

-Mira hijo-Fugaku de nuevo estaba a su altura –Te diré si tu no haces al menos lo segundo, buscaré alguien que lo haga –

-Ja, ¿Itachi?-dijo el moreno burlándose de su padre.

-Itachi… no seas imbécil, ni siquiera sé dónde está tu hermano, sabes que desde que acordamos esto él se largo de la casa, y debo decirlo que decepción porque el si era inteligente no como tú que eres un mal nacido –

Sasuke solo se encogió más ante esas palabras –Pero si quieres saber a quién me refiero, te diré, yo mismo será quien lo haga- Sasuke abrió sus ojos llenos de miedo –Sí hijo, en vista de que has sido un completo inútil, de por sí, tarde o temprano tendré que hacer lo que no hiciste hace años ahora también lo otro que igual no has podido hacer, te diré en un año regreso, si para entonces no hay mejoría, ya sabes que sucederá- Dicho esto Fugaku salió dejando a Sasuke en el suelo quien hasta unos minutos después comenzó a enderezarse.

Sasuke recargo sus hombros en la silla para tomar apoyo para levantarse pero no pudo, pues una gran desesperación lo embargó, comenzó a jalarse el cabello y a golpear la silla, mientras de sus ojos escurrían lágrimas.

Hinata fue por Naeko a la escuela, Ino, su jefa , la dejo salir temprano así que le mando un texto a su marido avisándole que no pasará por ella, pero él no le respondió supuso estaría muy ocupado. Volvió a la casa con su hija y una compañera de esta que Naeko invitó para jugar, eso la hizo feliz su hija ya había hecho amigos.

-Naeko, ve con Usagi a jugar mientras cocino-

-Si mamá-dijo la niña contenta y con su amiga subió al cuarto.

Sasuke por su parte se fue a un bar de mala muerte y comenzó a beber sin detenerse se sentía impotente, inútil, estúpido, tenía razón su padre, no era más que una vergüenza. Una chica, más bien una prostituta se le acercó y comenzó a coquetearle y sin darse cuenta el moreno ya estaba en un motel barato teniendo sexo con la mujer.

Hinata comenzó a preocuparse porque Sasuke no llegaba pero se decía a sí misma que era por trabajo, al fin hace un tiempo así paso y era porque su jefe lo dejo trabajando sin que tuviera contacto alguno.

-¿Este es tu papá?- Preguntó Usagi a su amiga cuando tomó una foto de su buro conde estaba su padre cargándola con una mano y con otra tomando de la cintura a Hinata.

-Sí-

-Como dice mi mamá, es muy guapo-dijo la niña sonriéndole.

-Mmmmm- Naeko jugaba con las muñecas –Que tanto vez-le preguntó viendo como Usagi veía con detenimiento la foto.

-Mmmmm eres idéntica a tu mamá, menos en los ojos-

-¿Eh?, claro que no, los tengo azules como ella-

-Mmmm no, los de tu mamá son bastante claros, en cambio los tuyos son muy fuertes-

-Claro que no-

-Claro que si-

-Que no-

-Que si, tu mamá los tiene azul claro claro y tú los tienes mmm como se llama ese color mmmm mmm ya sé, turquesa-

-¡Naeko, bajen a comer!-gritó Hinata a su hija.

-¡Ya vamos!- le respondió a su madre –Tengo los ojos de mi mamá y punto- dijo la pequeña.

-Mmmm nop-

-que si-

-que no-

Las niñas siguieron con la discusión mientras bajaban.

-¿Qué tanto pelean?-les preguntó Hinata.

-Usagi, dice que no tengo tus ojos, verdad que no es cierto, los tengo azul como tu-

-Pero los de Naeko son más azules, no como los de usted señora Uchiha, y su padre los tiene negros, ¿eso no es raro?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunto Hinata Usagi.

-Pues yo tengo los ojos de mi mamá, mi hermana los de mi papá y mi mamá los tiene iguales a mi abuelito, se me hizo raro que Naeko no tuviera los ojos como usted o como el seños Uchiha-

-Lo que pasa Usagi, es que Naeko los tiene como su abuelo-

-¿En serio?-preguntó Naeko.

-Sí-le dijo Hinata.

-Ósea que ¿cómo su papá de usted señora Uchiha?-

-Si…- Hinata se detuvo un poco, pero al fin dijo – Sí, como mi papá, pero bueno ya siéntense a comer-


	3. Chapter 3

-Naeko, apúrate, que se nos hará tarde-

-Ya voy-dijo la niña bajando las escaleras –¿Y papá?-preguntó la pequeña al no ver el carro afuera.

-Se tuvo que ir temprano, así que nos iremos en transporte público-

-Oki-dijo sonriente la pequeña.

Hinata dejo a su hija en la escuela y después de eso volvió a la casa, estaba preocupada Sasuke no había llegado, le mandó mensajes al celular pero ninguno respondió y cuando marcó le decía que estaba apagado o fuera de servició. Le había pedido el día libre a Ino, ya que llamaría al trabajo de Sasuke para ver si estaba ahí él, pero cuando tomó el teléfono para hacerlo sonó la puerta, Hinata fue a ver si se trataba de Sasuke, y en efecto era el moreno quien iba entrando por la puerta. La peliazul corrió hacía el pero a unos cuantos pasos se detuvo.

-Apestas a alcohol-Hinata habló un poco molesta, Sasuke la ignoró y subió por las escaleras -¿Estuviste bebiendo?-

-Sí apesto a alcohol, yo creo que sí, ¿no crees?-le dijo con sarcasmo el moreno.

-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó la chica viéndolo subir.

-A darme un baño, no dices que apesto-

Ambos ya no se dijeron nada después de eso, Hinata pro su parte subió a su recámara para esperar al moreno cuando saliera de la ducha. Por su parte el moreno estaba de mal humor, su cabeza lo mataba además de que a la última perdona que quería ver era a su esposa, pero para su mala suerte cuando salió del baño, ahí sentada en la cama estaña la peliazul esperándolo. Sasuke con tan solo un toalla en la cintura se metió al cuarto ignorándola por completo, sacó ropa para vestirse y por último tomo asiento en la cama para comenzar a ponerse los bóxers.

-Ahhhhh-suspiró Hinata, en espera de que el moreno de le dijera algo, pero este solo se limito a comenzar a ponerse los pantalones.

-¿De nuevo te enojaste por lo mismo?-dijo la chica al ver que su esposo no le interesaba decir ni una palabra.

-…..-Sasuke solo siguió poniéndose la camisa.

-Sasuke…-Hinata le dijo intentando hablar con él, pero lo único que hizo el otro fue ponerse los zapatos, tomar sus cosas y caminar hacia la salida -¡Sasuke!-Hinata lo tomó de la muñeca.

-Qué quieres-le dijo en un tono frió.

-Donde estuviste anoche-le reprocho su esposa.

-Bebiendo, que no te diste cuenta-

-Sasuke, enserio te enojaste por lo mismo de siempre-Hinata se lo dijo con cansancio.

-mmmmm-

-¡Sasuke!-

-¡Qué!-

-Respóndeme – le exigió Hinata.

-Que quieres que te diga-Sasuke le lanzó un mirada severa-¡que estoy enojado de nuevo por lo mismo, que es porque no te puedo complacer nunca durante el sexo, que es porque ni siquiera una vez puedes decir mi nombre mientras lo haces!-

-Sasuke, ya hablamos de eso-

-Ah entonces debo conformarme solamente con calmarte tu calentura-

-¿Perdón?, ¡si el que siempre empieza eres tú!-

-Estas diciéndome que solo lo haces porque te doy lástima-

-Yo no dije eso, tú empiezas y yo solo me dejo llevar-

-Pues no te dejas llevar nada bien, querida- dijo el Uchiha apretando los dientes.

-¡Si me dejara llevar por completo, entonces diría un nombre que no es tuyo!-le dijo Hinata explotando.

-Ah, claro, como la primera vez que nos acostamos, dijiste su nombre cierto y lo dijiste como cuatro veces y fuerte- Sasuke golpeó el buro que estaba cerca haciendo saltar un poco a Hinata.

-¡Si lo dije tantas veces entonces porque no te detuviste!-

-¡Porque al igual que tu, me deje llevar!-

-¡Entonces de que te enojas, si tú también lo haces!-

-¡¿Por qué me enojo? Te diré, ¡me enoja, me purga, que aún sigas enamorada de él, cuando lo vas a olvidar, el maldito idiota de te dejo embarazada, bueno te dejo antes de enterarse, ni siquiera se despidió, de ti y aun piensas en él!-

A Hinata se le comenzaron a humedecer un poco los ojos, pero trago un poco de saliva para volver a hablar – Cuando nos casamos tu lo sabías perfectamente, sabías que aun lo amaba…-

-Y lo amas-dijo a regañadientes el moreno.

-Lo amaba, lo sabías y aún así lo hiciste-

-¡Pues que iba a hacer dejarte ahí solo a que tu padre te hiciera quien sabe qué cosa!-

-¡Pues lo hubieras hecho, solamente éramos amigos no tenias porque hacer tanto-

-¡Qué no tenía que hacer tanto!-

-¡No no tenías!-

-¡Pues lástima lo hice, porque era un estúpido enamorado!-

Hinata lo miró sorprendido –Tú…- pero Sasuke solo abandono el cuarto, mientras ella se dejo caer en la cama, se puso en posición fetal y comenzó a llorar amargamente, se llevo las manos a los ojos mientras sollozaba fuertemente, entonces se levantó fue hacia el armario, abrió un cajón y metió la mano hasta el fondo, sacó un par de calcetines, deshizo el par de estos y de ellos salió un dije con una cadena. Volvió a la cama, se sentó y volteo el dije había una foto en el, eran ella y un chico, Hinata estaba sacando la lengua hacia un lado mientras el chico ponía posé de galán, pero claramente en broma, por un instante Hinata sonrió, pero al cabo de unos segundos aventó el dije y volvió a taparse los ojos mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

_-Enserió le pusiste esta foto-decía una Hinata de 16 años._

_-Oh, que tiene esta lindo, además le da un toque de originalidad jejeje-_

Hinata sollozo más ante el recuerdo y siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormida. Cuando despertó sus ojos estaban hinchados, tomo su celular para ver la hora y se espantó, Naeko ya había salido de la escuela, se paró rápidamente, pero entonces vio un mensaje, era de Sasuke.

"_Perdón por lo de hoy, yo paso por Naeko, me la llevaré al trabajo y por ahí comeremos._

_Descansa"_

Hinata dio un respiro, ya se había asustado, entonces se encamino a la puerta, bajaría por un poco de agua, pero antes de cruzar el marco algo a detuvo, volteó hacia donde había aventado la medalla, camino hacia el lugar y la recogió la sostuvo en su mano y la apretó fuertemente, después se dirigió al bote de la basura, estaba a punto de tirar la medalla, peor algo la detuvo así que de nuevo la envolvió en los calcetines y la guardo en el mismo lugar.

-¡Papá!-Naeko saltó a los brazos de su padre al verlo a la salida de la escuela.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy, pequeña?-

-Bien, ¿por qué llegaste tarde anoche?-

-Ehhhh-Sasuke abría la puerta del carro- Tuve mucho trabajo, eso es todo pequeña- el moreno le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Naeko al no reconocer el camino.

-Pasaremos por unas hamburguesas y luego te llevaré conmigo al trabajo-

-¿De verdad?-dijo Naeko con los ojos brillándole y una gran sonrisa.

Después de comprar la comida rápida se fueron al trabajo de Sasuke, cuando llegaron, para suerte del moreno no estaba Pain, así que no habría quien lo regañara, él y Naeko caminaron hacia su oficina y al abrir la puerta se encontró con un gran montón de papeles que tramitar, así que solo suspiro, se quitó el saco, dejo la comida en una mesita y se sentó en el escritorio.

-¿No vas a comer?-le preguntó su hija.

-Ahorita, solo adelante un poco-

-Entonces te espero-le dijo con una sonrisa la niña.

-No, es necesario, anda come-

-No…-el estomagó de Naeko se quejo.

-Anda come-le dijo con una sonrisa el moreno.

-Está bien-dijo la niña sin quejarse, pues se moría de hambre.

Sasuke se enfocó en su trabajo, debía de por lo menos hacer la mitad para cuándo llegará Pain, pues lo primero que haría sería ir a darle lata, y nos equivoco cerca de una hora y media después que Naeko ya había acabado de comer y estaba dibujando apareció Pain.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke-dijo su jefe recargado en la puerta –Sasuke me quieres decir…-Pain se detuvo al notar la presencia de Naeko.

-Hola- le dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa.

-Pero miren, si aquí tenemos a una princesita, que haces con un ogro como Sasuke-le dijo Pain acercándose a ella y con ternura.

-Es mi papá-dijo orgullosa la niña.

-¿De verdad?-Pain pregunto escéptico.

-Sí-

-Enserio, esa cosas pálida, gruñona, amargada, detrás del escritorio ¿es tú padre?-

-Mi papá no es pálido ni gruñón ni amargado-dijo Naeko molesta y haciendo un puchero.

-Contigo no, pero conmigo pequeña, su pobre jefe que es tan considerado, es todo eso-se quejo Pain con Naeko.

-¿Eso es verdad papá?-le preguntó preocupada la pequeña.

-Lo que pasa es que mi jefe no es tan bueno como dice- Sasuke miró a Pain con un poco de odio y este hizo lo mismo.

-Papá…-

-¿Qué pasa Naeko?-

-Necesito ir al baño-

-Claro, esta al fondo y luego ala derecha-le dijo Pain amablemente.

-Gracias-dijo Naeko y salió dejándolos solos.

-¿Por qué no viniste ayer?-lo regaño Pain.

-Asuntos familares-

-mmmmm-

-No serían ¿drogas?-

-No….-

-Mmmmmm-

-¿Ahora qué?-

-¿Enserio esa pequeña es tu hija?-

Pain se había sentado frente a Sasuke.

-Si..-le dijo el moreno molesto.

-Porque no se parece nada a ti-

-Se parece a su madre-

-Mmmmm-Pain tomo una foto que Sasuke tenía en su escritorio.

-Sí, es una copia igual a su mamá-dijo observando la fotografía donde estaba el rodeando con un brazo a Hinata de la cintura y con la otra cargaba a Naeko.

-Mmmmm pero los ojos no son de su madre- Sasuke se puso nervioso ante el comentario.

-Son como los del papá de mi mamá-dijo Naeko quien volvía del baño y Sasuke pudo calmarse un poco.

-¿Entonces qué sacaste de tu padre?, porque el carácter no, tu si eres alegre no como él-

-Mi papá es alegre y soy inteligente como él-dijo a la niña con la frente en alto.

-¿Entonces tienes puros dieces?-

-Sí-

-Naeko, ya guarda tus cosas, ya nos vamos-

-Bueno Naeko fue un gusto en conocerte-le dijo Pain a la niña –En cuanto a ti, bueno al menos acabaste tu trabajo-dicho esto salió de la oficina. Naeko guardaba sus cosas – Naeko, ¿donde está la otra hamburguesa?-

-Ahí en la bolsa- dijo en la bolsa.

-Naeko, compre tres hamburguesas porque estaban al 3x2-

-Eto….-

-¡Naeko te comiste las dos!-

-¡Tenía hambre!-dijo la pequeña.

-Ay Naeko, no cabe duda que…-

-Que qué papá-

-Nada, vámonos-

Para cuando padre e hija llegaron a la casa, Naeko entró a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de leche con un plátano para cenar.

-Le avisaré a tu mamá que ya lleguemos- Sasuke subió al cuarto Hinata ya estaba dormida, así que solo la arropó y salió.

-Tu mamá ya se durmió y es hora de que tú también lo hagas-

-Pero mañana es sábado-

-Y eso que, anda a dormir-

-mmmm-su hija le hizo un puchero.

-Bueno, ya anda duérmete-le dijo el moreno besando su frente, cuando Naeko ya estaba en la cama.

-¿No te puedes dormir conmigo?-le pregunto la pequeña a su padre.

-¿Por qué?-

-Es que tengo miedo, hoy en el recreo contaron historias de terror-

-Ay, Naeko, solo hoy- la verdad es que Sasuke pensaba dormirse en el sofá así que también uso como pretexto lo de Naeko, el moreno se quito los pantalones quedando en bóxers y una camiseta blanca de manga corta que traía debajo de la camisa y de durmió con la pequeña abrazándola.

La luz del sol entró por la ventana de Naeko y comenzó a despertarla –Papá-Naeko intentaba despertar a su padre pero el moreno estaba profundamente dormido, así que Naeko se levanto de la cama y la rodeo para ir al otro lado.

-¿Papá?-dijo cuando con sus manos lo empujaba al moreno en el pecho.

-Tú…tuvis.. la culpa-dijo el moreno medio dormido y agarrando fuertemente la almohada.

-¿Eh?-dijo la pequeña sin entender los balbuceos de su padre.

-Naruto…tú la tuviste-dijo de nuevo el moreno.

-¡Papá!-le gritó su hija y lo zarandeo lo más fuerte que pude.

-Eh…que… Naeko-dijo el moreno viendo a su hija frente a él.

-Mi mamá me regañara si descubre que te quedaste conmigo-

-Jajajaja…no creo-Sasuke se levantó y se estiró –Bueno porque no la despiertas yo mientras haré el desayuno-

-Ok…dijo la pequeña y se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres, su madre aún dormía, Naeko se acerco a la cama cuando estuvo a punto de despertara pero.

-Naruto..-dijo entre sueños su mamá.

Naeko se extraño pero la despertó con una zarandeada -¿Naeko?-dijo Hinata despertando -¿Qué hora es?-

-Las diez-dijo la niña –Mi papá ya está haciendo el desayuno-

-Ok-

Hinata bajo, sus ojos ya no estaban tan hinchado, pero no había pasado tampoco una buena noche, Sasuke estaba en la cocina haciendo huevos, Hinata se acercó a él y comenzó a ayudarlo sin decirle una palabra.

-Perdón-fue lo que dijo Sasuke, mientras cocinaba.

-No…te preocupes-

Naeko mientras tanto se sentó en la mesa y tomo un poco de jugo de naranja.

-¿Dormiste en el sillón?-le preguntó Hinata.

-No, con Naeko-

-¿Dormirás hoy en el sillón?-

-Sí tú lo quieres-le dijo el moreno.

-¿Quién es Naruto?-preguntó de pronto Naeko haciendo que Sasuke tirara la cuchara con la que cocinaba el huevo y Hinata se pusiera pálida y se quedará totalmente quieta por unos momentos.


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Quién es Naruto?-preguntó de pronto Naeko haciendo que Sasuke tirara la cuchara con la que cocinaba el huevo y Hinata se pusiera pálida y se quedará totalmente quieta por unos momentos.

Ambos esposos, impactados aún por la pregunta de su hija, se vieron de reojo, sin voltear en dirección a la pequeña.

-¿Por qué la pregunta, Naeko?-Hinata fue la que rompió el hielo, pero seguía sin voltear.

-Es que…hoy papá y tú decían su nombre, dormidos-dijo apenada la pequeña.

-Ah…-Hinata se relajó un poco, y al parecer también Sasuke quien se agacho a recoger la cuchara –Bueno-Hinata volteó hacia donde su hija y camino para sentarse a su lado –Naruto, era solo un amigo nuestro-

-¿Ustedes tiene amigos?-preguntó escéptica.

-Jajaja, ¿por qué crees que no los tenemos?-dijo Hinata.

-Pues nunca he visto a alguno de ellos y ustedes solo trabajan-

-Bueno sí, tienes razón, pero ya te dije solo era un amigo-

-¿Y por qué no viene a verlos?-

-Porque murió-ahora fue Sasuke quien habló, solo que lo hizo de una manera dura y fría.

-¿De qué murió?-preguntó Naeko intrigada.

-Je, eso no importa ya Naeko, porque mejor no desayunamos y luego nos vamos al parque, ¿te parece?-

-Al parque…!Si!-gritó llena de felicidad la pequeña.

Mientras tanto Sasuke volteó a ver a Hinata y ambos se lanzaron una mirada de complicidad. Después los tres se dispusieron a desayunar, lo cual hicieron en un gran silencio, con uno que otro comentario.

-¿Te quedó muy rico el huevo papá?-

-Gracias-le contestó Sasuke con una sonrisa sincera.

-Sí, tiene razón te quedó muy bien…creo que ya puedes tu hacer la comida-le dijo Hinata con burla.

-Jaja-se rio el azabeche –No lo creo-

-Vamos, yo siempre cocino, es cansado-

-Yo trabajo-

-Yo igual-

-Tu trabajo es más light, Hinata-

-Pero, cocinar es cansado-

-Bien, yo cocino, pero solo fines de semana-dijo rápidamente Sasuke.

-Mmmmm-Hinata lo miraba, pidiendo más.

-Ok, viernes yo traigo comida-

-Mmmm está bien-Hinata sonrió satisfecha.

Siguieron desayunando y Naeko se sintió feliz, sus padres se querían mucho y eso le alegraba, sin saber que ambos ocultaban cosas, sobre todo de ella.

La familia acabando de desayunar fue a arreglarse y luego al parque, como Hinata había prometido a su hija, llegando Naeko de fue directo a las resbaladillas y los demás juegos, por su parte Sasuke y Hinata se sentaron en una banca observando cómo su hija jugaba.

-Sasuke-comenzó a hablar Hinata –Ya sé que me dices que me olvide de él, pero ¿cómo podré hacerlo, si ella se parece tanto a él?

-Es idéntica a ti-le dijo el moreno.

-Sasuke, sabes de lo que hablo, físicamente solo tiene sus ojos, pero la personalidad, tiene cosas de él, sabemos que el andar sonriendo a cada rato no lo sacó de mi -

-Sobre los ojos, ¿Desde cuándo tiene los ojos de tu padre?, ¿eh?-Sasuke sonrió al decir esto.

-Ay, fue por culpa de una de sus amigas, comenzó a preguntar y bueno fue lo único que se me ocurrió-

-Mmmm y ¿algún día le dirás?-

-¿Qué cosas?-

-Que Naruto es su padre-

-No lo creo, digo él se fue, ni siquiera supo que yo estaba embarazada-

-¿Y si un día vuelve?-

-Le mentiré, le diré que es tuya-

-Jajajaja, sabemos que podrá notarlo por los ojos y la edad de Naeko-

-Supongo, pero no creo que vuelva, lo pudo haber hecho antes, le mande mails, y nunca los respondió-

-¿Le dijiste en ellos que estabas embarazada?-

-No, estaba enojada, pero más que eso decepcionada así que no, solo le dije que me casaría contigo en el último que el envié, pero él nunca respondió uno de ellos, Sasuke no deberías odiarlo, después de todo fue tu mejor amigo-

-Lo sé, pero-

-A veces no creo que de verdad se haya ido, sin despedirse-

-Pero ¿Qué acaso no te mando un mail?-

-Sí, pero bueno solo dijo que se iba, más nunca dijo adiós-

-Sasuke, ¿tú de verdad estabas enamorado de mi?-

-Sí, rompí con Sakura, por ti, incluso cuando tú aún estabas con Naruto-

-Yo, siento no haberte correspondido, y perdón nunca lo noté-

-No lo dudo, después de todo tu solo tenías ojos para él, y pues cuando nos casamos solo pensabas en tu bebé, es compresible-

-Supongo que tienes razón, digo hiciste mucho por mí a pesar de que tú padre no estaba de acuerdo y tu hermano rompió relaciones contigo-

Sasuke comenzó a sentir culpa al oír estas palabras de la boca de Hinata –Solo hice lo que debía-

-Pero gracias, de verdad-

Sasuke solo le sonrió en respuesta.

-¿Y tú aún me amas?-preguntó con temor la peliazul.

-No lo sé-

-Y… Sakura era mi mejor amiga, ¿acaso no la querías?-

-Sí la quería solo qué me enamoré de alguien más-

-Ahora entiendo porque dejo de hablarme, je ella estaba muy enamorada de ti-

-Yo…siento haber afectado su amistad-

-Jum ya no importa-

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuuga.

-Fugaku-dijo un hombre en silla de ruedas –Dime que tu visita es para buenas noticias-

-Me temo que no Hiashi-

-Tu hijo, aún no puede hacer nada de lo que debía hacer-

-No, tu hija tampoco pone mucho de su parte-

-Jajajajaja, ay Fugaku por algo quería tu primogénito de yerno no a Sasuke-

-Itachi, no hubiera hecho nada, Sasuke es más fácil de manipular-

-Porque es débil-

-Tu hija no se queda atrás-

-Mi hija era débil Fugaku, manipulable como tú dirás, pero ese maldito mocosa la hizo cambiar, si no ah nada de esto hubiera pasado-

-Tienes una nieta hermosa déjame decirte-

-¿La has visto?-

-Sí mientras vigilo a Sasuke-

-No importa, esa bastarda no es mi nieta-

-Es idéntica a Hinata, solo que bueno no sacó los ojos de tu clan-

-Eso ya no la hace tan hermosa como dices-

-Tú sabes que si Sasuke y Hinata tienen un hijo, podría sacar los ojos de mi familia-

-Supongo que me conformaría-respondió Hiashi mostrando su molestia.

-Pues en ese caso la hubieras casado con Neji-

-Ese era mi plan-

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?-

-Por ese mocoso, apareció y echo a perder todo-

-Más bien hizo pensar a Hinata-

-Mmmmm…te molesté o no el mocoso ese le abrió los ojos-

-Bueno y mi pregunta de nuevo ¿Por qué aun sigue vive la bastarda?, Sasuke debía matarla al nacer-

-Mi hijo no lo hizo y te dije sus razones, tenía razón si la mataba Hinata acabaría con el matrimonio-

-Sí si, y dijo que entonces la embarazaría, mataría a la bastarda y así Hinata se refugiaría de la muerte de su bastarda en el hijo de ellos dos-

-Exacto-

-¡¿Y dónde este ese niño?-

-Ya te dije Sasuke lo ha intentado-

-Pues para mí que tu hijo salió estéril-

-Lo pensé y lo obligué a que se hiciera pruebas, no es estéril-

-Entonces no sabe usar su hombría-

-Sasuke, lo hará le di un año, en cuento a ut nieta, cambio de planes yo me encargaré de matarla-

-¡¿Por qué?, después de todo, era una prueba para tu hijo, una prueba de que merecía a mi hija-

-Sasuke cometió el error de dejarle vivir tanto, si lo intenta ahora podía salir algo mal, mejor que lo haga un desconocido para esa niña-

-Bien, pero como le dijiste a Sasuke tienen un año, de lo contrario dejaré de ser accionista mayoritario de empresa y romperé la fusión-

-No te defraudaremos-

-Fugaku, me dijiste eso hace cinco años, ya van cinco años de decepciones con los Uchiha-

-No volverá a suceder-

-Eso espero, todo esto es culpa del maldito mocoso ese, si nunca hubiera aparecido y seducir a mi Hinata ella se hubiera casado con su primo Neji y Hanabi con tu hijo Itachi-

-¿Por cierto que hiciste con el mocoso ese?, nunca me dijiste-

-Ni necesitas saberlo-

-Vamos somos técnicamente familia-

-Tú lo has dicho técnicamente, no del todo, por lo que mi relación contigo es técnicamente confiable-

-¿Qué acaso crees que ayudaría a Naruto, de saber qué hiciste con él?-

-Pues era amigo de Sasuke, y nunca hiciste algo por alejarlo de tú familia-

-No era mal muchacho no vi peligro en él-

-Jum-

-Tú sólo no o quisiste porque no era de tu estatus social-

-Era un pobretón-

-Era de clase normal, nada malo –

-Ahora lo defiendes, tal vez Sasuke debía casarse con él, con lo poco hombre que es-

-Sasuke no es gay-

-Eso dices-

-Pues tal vez tu hija no satisface del todo a mi hijo- Fugaku retó Hiashi.

- Mi hija, es una mujer hermosa, satisfacería a todo hombre-Hiashi comenzó a mirar fríamente a Fugaku.

-Tal vez no sea buena en la cama, después de todo solo un "pobretón" pudo embarazarla, Sasuke tal vez es mucho hombre para ella-

Hiashi se acercó lo más que puso a Fugaku –Fugaku…-

-¿Qué pasa Hiashi, acaso no alcanzas?-Fugaku se burló del estado de Hiashi, pues sabía que moría por ahorcarlo pero estando en silla de ruedas no podía.

-Te burlas de mi estado, pero de una vez te digo un años más, solo tienen Sasuke y tú-Hiashi giró su silla y comenzó a retirarse –De lo contario acabarán como el pobretón de Namikaze, muertos.

Fugaku salió de la mansión Hyuuga y volvió a su casa, Mikoto su esposa lo esperaba con la cena lista.

-Fugaku, al fin llegaste-le dijo de mala gana –La cena ya se enfrió, yo ya comí, no pensaba esperarte- Mikoto estaba sentada en la mesa con los brazos cruzados.

-Sabes que si me esperaste, después de todo querrás saber cómo está tu hijo favorito- Fugaku se sentó enfrente de ella hablando despectivamente.

-Sí, quiero a Sasuke, más que Itachi tal vez, pero tú lo provocaste, solo te fijabas y alababas a Itachi en todo-

-Porque Sasuke nunca hizo algo digno de felicitar-

-No, Sasuke, no es igual a Itachi, ese era el problema, ! querías dos hijos idénticos¡-

-Pues era lo mejor-

-¿Lo mejor?, siempre hablas y presumes a Itachi, pero ¿dónde está?, el se fue, se hartó de su padre-Mikoto comenzó a alzar a la voz.

-Tú sabes donde esta, el nunca se iría sin decirle a su madre a donde-

-Puede que lo sepa, o no, pero no te lo diré de saberlo-

-Bueno si quieres saber, Sasuke pues es un inútil no puede dejar embarazada a la hija de los Hyuuga-

-Mi hijo, tú lo pusiste en esa situación, tú tuviste la culpa, el solo lo hizo para demostrarte que era igual de bueno que Itachi-

-Sasuke también pensó en sí mismo, digo tu hijo estaba enamorado de la chica, así que, no lo defiendas tanto-

-Tú lo orillaste-

-Si lo que tu digas, querida, pero ya te dije me salió inútil-

-Sabes estoy harta, si tal vez Itachi era un genio, Sasuke tal vez no, pero siempre daba lo mejor de él, y tú nunca pudiste al menos decirle que algo de lo que hacía estaba bien, nada-

-Qué quieres salió a la madre, no al padre-

Mikoto se levantó de su asiento y le propino una cachetada a su esposo –Ya no eres la misma sumisa con la que me case, Mikoto-le dijo Fugaku y su esposa salió de la casa.


	5. Chapter 5

Naeko estaba tomando su luch con su amiga Usagi. Estaban sentadas en una mesita, era el primer día que podían sentarse ahí, pues su profesora las había dejado salir un poco más temprano al recreo, generalmente la mesa siempre estaba ocupada.

-Por fin nos tocó una mesa, no que siempre comemos en el suelo y mis piernas luego se duermen-dijo Usagi a su amiga, mientras probaba un bocado de su sándwich.

-Sí-le dijo con una sonrisa Naeko y ambas amigas siguieron comiendo.

Unas niñas comenzaron a acercarse a donde estaban las dos amigas comiendo, ellas no se dieron cuenta pues estaban de espaldas.

-Oigan esta es nuestra mesa-dijo molesta una de las tres niñas que estaban detrás de ellas.

Naeko volteó a verla –Nosotras la ganamos-

-Nosotras nos sentamos siempre aquí, es nuestra mesa- la niña la veía con cara de repugnancia.

-Nosotras la ganamos, y estaba la maestra que siempre nos cuida en el recreo, ella no nos dijo nada-dijo Naeko y tomo su vaso de jugo, la otra niña enojada se lo empinó el vaso de jugo, haciendo que Naeko tirase mucho del así como casi se ahogara con él.

-Por sentarte en nuestra mesa-le dijo niña a Naeko.

-Casi me ahogó-Naeko habló con dificultad.

-Sí, ¡qué te pasa!-dijo Usagi quien se paró y empujo a la niña al suelo.

-¡Hey!-gritó otra de las niñas y empujó a Usagi. De ahí se desató una pelea entre todas las niñas, Naeko también participó cuando ya se hubo sentido bien. La maestra que estaba cerca se dio cuanta y entre esta y otra las separaron para llevarlas a la dirección. Todas ya estaban despeinadas, su uniformes sucios de haberse caído al suelo, e incluso había quienes tenían rasguños en la cara y manos tal como Naeko.

-Niñas, pasaran con la directora una por una y se irá llamando a su padres-a Naeko se le encogió el estomagó, su padre la regañaría seguramente, casi nunca lo hacía pero cuando llegaba a hacer algo malo se molestaba a veces mucho.

Sasuke estaba en su trabajo, la verdad es que no hacía nada tan solo tenía su mano sosteniendo su rostro, mientras parecía posaba su mirada en una columna de papeles, la verdad es que estaba recordando su sueño.

_-¿Cómo pudiste Sasuke?-le decía su amigo Naruto quien era rubio, de piel morena clara y con ojos azules, ojos que era iguale a los de Naeko._

_-Tú la dejaste, Naruto, te largaste-le reprochaba Sasuke._

_-Pues me arrepentí y volví, así que quiero a mi hija, Sasuke-Naruto estaba molesto, hablaba con los dientes pegados y los puños cerrados._

_-No, tú la dejaste, ella no te querrá-_

_-Eso no es cierto, dámela la quiero ahora- _

_-No, no te la daré-_

_-Claro, sabes eres el peor de los amigos, ¡te casaste con mi novia ya demás me robaste a mi hija!-Naruto estaba furioso, Sasuke sabía que probablemente le soltaría un golpe en cualquier momento._

_-Tú tuviste la culpa Naruto, ¡tú la tuviste!-_

_-Eres un malnacido, pero sabe le diré a Hinata y Naeko la verdad sobre ti-_

_-¿Eso es amenaza?-Sasuke le pregunto con cinismo._

_-Tómalo como quieras, les diré que tú planeabas matar a Naeko, que todo era parte de tu enfermo plan que hizo tu padre junto con el de Hinata. _

_Sasuke sintió una gran cantidad de miedo, y entonces fue cuando Naeko lo despertó._

Sasuke veía los papeles, el miedo ocasionado por ese sueño no lo dejaba en paz, temía miedo, miedo de que apareciera su padre y matará a Naeko, pero también de que Naruto apareciera y le reclamara, tal como en el sueño. Para Sasuke, Naruto había sido un maldito, se largó dejando a Hinata, claro el nunca supo que esta se embarazo, pero aún así ni se despidió de ella, tan solo le mando un mail y eso fue todo, aunque claro está que él tampoco era una blanca palomita.

Naeko fue la última de pasar con la directora, estaba nerviosa, todas las demás habían salido llorando o tristes junto a sus padres, seguramente las habían regañado mucho ellos. A su padre tenía poco que lo acababan de llamar, la subdirectora lo hizo y le avisó que su padre ya venía en camino, pero antes de eso, paso ella sola con la directora.

La pequeña tocó a la puerta de la oficina y una voz le hizo saber que podía pasar. Naeko lo hizo, temía ver que la directora fuera una mujer anciana, con cara de buitre y con una mirada llena de reproche, siempre se la había imaginado así, debido a que nunca la había visto, pues según lo que dijo la subdirectora en la inauguración, había tenido un problema familiar y llegaría un poco tarde. Pero Naeko se encontró con una mujer joven como de la edad de su madre probablemente, tenía el cabello rosado, su piel era blanca, y unos ojos de color jade.

-Siéntate-le dijo con amabilidad la mujer.

Naeko tomo asiento mostrando nerviosismo en su acción.

-Se que aún no nos conocemos, de hecho apenas este ciclo escolar comencé como directora y mañana me presentarían a los alumnos-

Naeko no le respondía, mostraba tristeza en su rostro.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Naeko-dijo la pequeña bastante apenada y viendo sus pies mientras los movía hacía delante y atrás.

-Bueno, Naeko, lo que me dijeron tus compañeras es que se pelearon por una mesa en el recreo y que Aria y sus amigas se enojaron, Usagi la aventó porque te empinó el vaso de jugo y ahí comenzó la pelea, ¿me equivoco?-

-No-

-Naeko, tu conducta fue mala, y por ello tendrás una mala nota en la boleta por esto-

-¡Pero no fue mi culpa, dattebayo!-Naeko al instante de haber dicho se llevó una mano a su boca, como para evitar que saliera algo de lo que ya había dicho –Perdón, no debí haber dicho esa palabra-dijo de nuevo apenada y nerviosa.

Sakura estaba extrañada, por la reacción de la niña -¿Qué palabra, no debiste decir, Naeko?-

-Dattebayo-balbuceó la niña.

-¿Dattebayo?, esa no es una mala palabra-

-Mi padre me dijo que si, cuando la decía me regañaba, me decía que no la dijera que era una mala palabra-

-Pues no estoy de acuerdo con tu padre. Naeko lo siento, es verdad no tuviste la culpa de todo, sin embargo en vez de no sucumbir ante sus acciones, les seguiste el juego, pudiste decir a una maestra.

-Lo sé-Naeko a cada momento la cara de niña enojada.

-Naeko, espero que no vuelva a pasar, pero bueno ahora hablaré con tu padre, que al parecer ya llegó, tu padre es …-Sakura tomó el sobre con el expediento de Naeko y cuando vio el nombre del padre no pudo evitar abrir los ojos por completo, sorprendida por lo que leía ,así que tragó saliva para calmarse un poco -¿Sasuke Uchiha?.

-Sí-Contestó al pequeña inmersa de la reacción de la directora –Naeko, sal un momento, y después yo te hago saber cuándo entres.

Naeko salió de la oficina y afuera sentado esperando a que lo hicieran entrar, estaba su padre, Naeko al verlo agacho la mirada y comenzó a llorar.

-Sr. Uchiha, pase-le dijo la subdirectora y Sasuke se levantó para entrar a la oficina -¿Qué hiciste, Naeko?-le dijo el moreno tranquilamente y puso su mano en la cabeza de la niña dando dos tiernos golpecitos.

Sasuke entro a la oficina, la verdad iba tan distraído que no prestó atención al mujer que le dijo que tomará asiento para quedar frente a ella en el escritorio.

-Me dijeron que Naeko, tuvo una pelea-Sasuke poco a poco fue subiendo su mirada hasta toparse con los ojos de color jade y ver bien a la mujer frente a él -¿Sakura?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Sasuke-le dijo la pelirrosa, mostrando media sonrisa en su rostro.

-La verdad es que sí, has cambiado mucho-Y era verdad, Sasuke estaba asombrado por cómo había cambiado la pelirrosa, él la recordaba con el cabello corto, con su valerina sosteniéndole su cabello, sin maquillaje, ahora la veía con el cabello rosado largo como a diez centímetros debajo de los hombros, suelto, peinado de lado y justo por la mitad de su largo se apreciaba ondulado, seguramente hecho con la pistola y un cepillo ondulado, además sus ojos estaban delineados con color negro y con sombras rosas.

-Tu igual-Sakura le dijo sin mostrar importancia –En fin, estamos aquí para hablar sobre tu hija- Sakura le habló de la situación a Sasuke y cuando acabaron el Uchiha se despidió estrechando a la pelirrosa de la mano.

-Gracias, y nos vemos Sakura-le dijo el moreno y salió

-Vámonos Naeko-le dijo Sasuke a la niña, quien estaba sorprendida de que su padre no le reprochara nada, de hecho solo la tomó de la mano y la subió al auto para irse directo a la casa.

Sakura por su parte estaba en su oficina, intentando tranquilizarse, pues ver de nuevo a Sasuke después de tanto tiempo la había afectado, había creído que si lo volvería a ver no le afectaría y actuar indiferente ante él, bueno al parecer eso lo había logrado un poco, sin embargo su piernas habían comenzado a temblar cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta al igual que su manos, por las que las mantuvo cruzadas todo el tiempo que estuvo frente a él, pero lo peor fue tener esa mirada de color ónix frente a ella, viéndola detenidamente, juraría que la había recorrido por completo toda la parte de su cuerpo que era visible, debido al escritorio.

Logró tranquilizarse después de varios minutos, entonces preguntas rondaron en su cabeza. Ella sabía que se caso con Hinata, se entero como un año después de eso, ¿será que lo hayan hecho por que Hinata quedó embarazada de él?, si fuese así, quiero decir que es probable que la engañado con ella mientras ellos eran novios. Sakura meditaba esto, entonces tomó de nuevo el expediente de Naeko, vio detenidamente la foto de la niña, no le cabía duda era hija de Hinata, prácticamente era idéntica a ella, sin embargo a Sasuke no se parecía en nada, ni el cabello, ni los rasgos, ni siquiera los ojos.

Cerró el expediente, no quería seguir viéndolo, después de todo, que demonios le importaba, si Sasuke la había engañado o no, y también que le podía sorprender eso, a Sasuke siempre le gustó Hinata, lo escondía bastante bien, sobre todo porque era la novia de su mejor amigo, pero Sakura siempre se dio cuenta de esto y tuvieron varias peleas por ello, Sasuke siempre se lo negaba, sin embargo, Sakura sabía que mentía pero aún así siguió con él y todo por ser una tonta niña enamorada de un tipo como Sasuke, alguien arrogante y presumido, que nunca la quizo, ni siquiera sabía porque anduvo con ella.

Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron un poco, pero respiró profundo y siguió con su trabajo, tenía que acabar de llenar unas formas.

Mientras tanto Naeko iba en el carro con su padre, quien en todo el camino no dijo ni una palabra -¿Papá, estas enojado conmigo?-preguntó la pequeña cuando caminaban hacia la entrada de la casa. Sin embargo, Sasuke no le contestó, tan solo metió la llave -¿Papá?-

-Ah perdón Naeko, no estoy enojado, solo te pido para la próxima que te provoquen no les sigas el juego-Sasuke y ella entraron a la casa, y entonces el dibujo una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro mientras veía Naeko, pues sabía que probablemente en el futuro lo llamarían de la escuela por cosas como esa, después de todo se parecía a su padre.

-_Naruto, acabaré siendo expulsado por tu culpa-decía Sasuke mientras estaban afuera de la oficina del director_

_-¿Por qué, por mi culpa ttebayo?-_

_-Porque, siempre por tu culpa, acabo en una pelea-_

_-Pero, ellos me provocaron-_

_-¡Pues ya no caigas antes sus provocaciones!-_

_-Ay si bien que te gusta la pelea Sasuke-_

Sasuke borró a sonrisa de su rostro y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto, saludo a Hinata y se cambio de ropa, a veces dudaba que Naruto, hubiera hecho lo que hizo, peor bueno tal vez y nunca lo conoció tan bien como creía.

Hinata se enteró de lo pasado con Naeko y le reprendió un poco, después los tres bajaron a cenar, y Sasuke seguía perdido, Hinata se dio cuenta pero se hizo la que no. Se acostaron, como siempre dándose la espalda y ella cayó dormida al poco rato, mientras que Sasuke seguía despierto, no paraba de pensar, de repente en Naruto, pero luego Sakura.

No podía negarlo, lo había impactado cuando la vio, se veía más hermosa que nunca, pero además de eso alguno había cambiado en ella, su trato hacía él. Ahora ella se mostró indiferente ante él, incluso su mirada mostraba frialdad, pero bueno no podía reprenderle nada, después de todo el la dejo, cuando supo que Naruto se fue y el tenía alguna oportunidad con Hinata.

Había sido cruel con ella, generalmente la trataba mal, además de que Sakura sabía que le gustaba Hinata, el se lo negaba, pero no la podía engañar a ella, el porqué había andado con ella, la verdad para ver si así se dejaba de fijar en la novia de su amigo, además Sakura siempre había sido buen con él, era algo empalagosa, pero lo quería y también ella se daba cuenta cuando estaba triste o le escondía algo, cosa que solo su madre y a veces Naruto podían darse cuenta.

Como siempre al siguiente día fueron a dejar a Naeko a la escuela y luego dejo a Hinata, esta le pidió a su hija que se comportara, como siempre lo hacía y se despidió de un beso, Sasuke tan solo se despidió.

-¿Está enojado?-le preguntó Hinata el moreno cuando ya iban de camino a su trabajo.

-No-respondió tranquilamente y Hinata y él no hablaron más hasta que se estacionó para dejarla.

-Sakura es la directora de la escuela de Naeko, ¿lo sabías?-dijo el moreno sin quitar la vista de enfrente.

-¿De verdad?, no, no lo sabía-Hinato abrió la puerta del auto –Nos vemos en la cena-le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del auto. –Con que eso era-dijo Hinata entrando a su trabajo y dándose cuenta la razón por la que Sasuke no había dormido en toda la noche.


	6. Chapter 6

Habían pasado dos semanas y Hinata claramente podía notar las nuevas reacciones de Sasuke, como el hecho de que cuando leía el periódico por las mañana, llegaba un punto en que de plano veía tan solo la hoja, Hinata le gritaba su nombre -¡Sasuke!.

-Lo siento, la noticia llamó mucho mi atención-dijo intentando defenderse, peor Hinata claramente sabía que no, el estaba completamente perdido en otra cosa.

-¡Sasuke!-le gritaba cuando este y Naeko estaban en el Jardín, Sasuke de nuevo se había perdido viendo al horizonte.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo el moreno saliendo de su trance.

-Nada-le dijo con una sonrisa Hinata y Sasuke la miró extrañado.

Sasuke acababa de meterse a las cobijas, Hinata por su parte ya se había acomodado en su lado de la cama.

-Creo que deberías de invitarla a salir-dijo de la nada Hinata.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto el moreno sorprendido.

-Es claro que el ver de nuevo a Sakura causó algo en ti-Hinata se volteó para que sus rostros quedarán de frente y sonrió.

-No sé de que hablas Hinata-Sasuke dijo algo molesto e intento voltearse pero Hinata con su brazo lo impidió.

-Sasuke, desde que la viste, estos demasiados distraídos, a cada momento tiras o chocas con cosas, te pierdes en el horizonte, incluso ahora el que se le hace es a ti-

-Tsk, no digas tonterías Hinata-

-No son tonterías, Sasuke mereces ser feliz, no debes estar atado a mi por siempre-Hinata le dijo con suavidad.

Sasuke se le quedó viendo, pensando en que de hecho si tenía que quedarse con ella por siempre, además si, los últimos días había pensado en Sakura pero eso no significaba nada, tan solo que le sorprendió verla, la verdad es que se mentía a sí mismo.

-Soy feliz Hinata, las quiero a ti y a Naeko-

-Nos quieres, más no nos amas, este matrimonio es una mentira y lo sabes-

-Ya duérmete, Hinata-Sasuke se volteó y se hizo el que cerró los ojos para su esposa dejara de molestarlo.

Sasuke se fue al trabajo después de dejar a su hija y Hinata, la verdad es que por primera vez en su vida trabajo de la manera menos productiva posible, agarraba un documento, transcribía un poco de él y de pronto se perdía, sus pensamientos se iban al momento en que volvió a ver a Sakura, lo había impactado para que negarlo, la verdad es que no recordaba que fuera así de hermosa, sus ojos grandes y verdes, su cabello ahora largo y rosado, su cintura pequeña, su pechos firmes y redondos, no eran grandes como los de Hinata, pensó Sasuke, pero tampoco podía desacreditarlos del todo, la verdad es que todo el rato que estuvo Sakura hablándole de su hija él no perdió ningún detalle del cuerpo de esta.

-"_Mereces ser feliz"-_ recordó las palabras de Hinata haciéndolo pensar él se caso enamorado de Hinata, o al menos eso creía, sabía perfectamente que ella no lo amaba, que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo Naruto, pero la verdad es que ahora que lo pensaba, ya no sabía si alguna vez sintió amor hacia su esposa, o si desde el principio tan solo fue un capricho.

Se recostó sobre su brazo y dio un golpe en el escritorio –_que fue lo que hice-_pensó mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, que pasaba si de verdad no amaba ni había amado a Hinata nunca, que tal y comenzaba a sentir algo por alguna otra mujer en cualquier comento, que tal si era por Sakura. Estaba atado, nunca podría deshacerse del matrimonio, además de que tenía que embarazar a Hinata, algo que en todos estos años no había logrado hacer. Volvió a golpear la mesa para luego levantarse y salir de su trabajo, directo a su casa.

-Sakura, eres una maleducada, porque no me has ido a visitar-dijo un chico de tez pálida y cabello negro.

-Sai, lo siento, ya sabes trabajo y esas cosas-

-Mmmm, bueno tomemos un café, anda, yo lo invito-

-Si lo invitas, no hay problema-

Ambos entraron a una cafetería, Sai fue a pedir los cafés y luego se reunió con su amiga en una mesa.

-¿Y cómo has estado?-le preguntó Sai mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza.

-Bien…-

-Mmm algo no anda bien, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, de verdad que estoy bien-la peli rosa recorría con su dedo el borde de la taza.

-Sakura...no mientas-

-De verdad no es nada-

-Soy tu amigo, Sakura, pensé que sabes que puedes confiar en mí-

La peli rosa lo miró por un momento, peor después habló – Recuerdas ese novio del que te hablé-

-¿Cuál de todos?-

Sakura lo miro severamente.

-Oh, perdón, Sasuke, no me mires así yo no soy el que tuve como 5 novios y a cuatro de ellos los deje alborotados.

-Como sea, si Sasuke-Sakura bajo la mirada -El otro día lo vi, más bien hable con él-

-Sakura-la interrumpió Sai-pensé que habíamos hablado, y que dijimos que el tipo no valía, la pena, como es que pudiste degradarte…-

-¡Cállate!-le grito Sakura-No hablé con él porque quería, lo que paso es que él es padre de una de las niñas que va en mi escuela-En cuento dijo esto último los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y volvió a desviar la mirada de Sai.

-Perdón… yo no-Sai se sintió de lo peor, prácticamente había insultado a su amiga y todo por no oír el asunto por completo.

-¿Sabes?-dijo la peli rosa conteniéndose las lágrimas sin quitar la mirada de su tasa –El saber que tiene una hija me hizo pensar que lo más seguro es que el me engañará con Hinata, mientras éramos novios-suspiro profundamente.

-No puedes saber eso con exactitud, además si fuera verdad, no puedes hacer nada-

-Lo sé…-

-Eso no es todo, dime o que falta-

-¿Lo que falta?-Sakura lo miró a los ojos mostrando como los suyos ya se habían enrojecido –Pues el desgraciado está más guapo que de cuando lo recuerdo y que si la duración de esa reunión hubiera sido más larga, tal vez me le hubiera lanzado y besarlo y que…al parecer siguió idiotamente enamorada de él, después de lo que me hizo…-Sakura comenzó a llorar y Sai se acercó para abrazarla.

-Al parecer no, estas enamorada de él, ese es la razón por la que no has podido tener algún noviazgo duradero, al final no pues arrancarlo de tú corazón-

-Pero…no es justo, pensé que no volvería a verlo, y ahora la vida me lo pone enfrente y yo…-

-Creo que fue lo mejor, después de todo, debes continuar con tu vida y no lo has hecho por él, deberías de enfrentarlo-

-Creo que tienes razón-

Sasuke llegó a su casa, subió a su habitación y se encontró con Hinata acabando de acomodar ropa. La peli azul volteó a verlo y le sonrió.

-¿Cómo te fue?-le preguntó Hinata.

-Supongo que bien-Sasuke se quitó lo zaparos y se sentó en la cama para desabrocharse la corbata. Hinata comenzó a cambiarse para ponerse su ropa de cama y se metió a las cobijas.

-Sigues pensando en ella-le dijo Hinata sonriente.

-No Hinata, no lo hago-le contestó molesto Sasuke.

-Sasuke no puedes negarlo, se nota a kilómetros de distancia-

-No, no es cierto-

-No-dijo metiéndose a las cobijas.

-Sasuke…podemos acabar con este matrimonio, tú no eres feliz aquí, yo no te amo ni tú a mi-

Sasuke sabía perfectamente que no podía divorciarse, así que Hinata no lo quería pues debería encontrar alguna forma de retenerla, al menos aunque fuera con lástima, así que se volteó su rostro quedó frente al de Hinata, atrapo sus labios y la besó.

Hinata intentó separase pero Sasuke sostuvo su nuca evitándoselo y mordiendo su labio inferior para poder profundizar el beso, la peli azul abrió la boca y Sasuke pudo entrar en ella. Hinata puso sus brazos en el cuello del moreno atrayéndolo más hacia ella. Ambos se perdieron mientras se besaban, nunca lo habían hecho de esta manera, Hinata podía sentir pasión, cariño y deseo en ese beso, algo que nunca había sentido en los que le había dado Sasuke.

Se besaban, deleitándose de ese beso, sin embargo, era una total mentira, ninguno de los dos besaba al contrario, Sasuke se imaginaba que besaba a Sakura y Hinata a Naruto, ese fue la razón de sus que sus ojos siempre se mantuvieron cerrados.

Sasuke acabo con el contacto, además de la falta de aire, le dirigió una media sonrisa a Hinata y se acostó, dejando a la peli azul consternada, quien por su parte se sentía mal, siempre que disfrutaba algo de Sasuke, era porque se imaginaba a Naruto, no obstante, ahora ella no sabía que Sasuke se había imaginado a otra persona al hacerlo.

El moreno no durmió, su conciencia no lo dejaba, tranquilo, paso lo que nunca pensó que llegaría a sucederle, al parecer se enamoró e otra mujer que no era Hinata, pero ahora él no tenía derecho a ser feliz y lo peor ni Hinata podía serlo, todo por su culpa, su debilidad.

Abrió los ojos, como siempre desde hace cerca de seis años, la verdad es que ya había perdido la cuenta, el estar encerrado desde aquel entonces, ya la había hecho perder la noción del tiempo, aunque aún soñaba con el día en que por fin abriera los ojos y no viera ese maldito techo gris con montones de resanes debido a las goteras.

La celda se abrió –Te toca dentista-

-Mmmmmm- dijo acostado sobre su cama sin moverse.

-Más vale que vayas, me entere tienes siete muelas picadas, eso no es bueno-le dijo con gracia el guarda.

-No iré, odio al dentista, pone esas cosas en mi boca y me lástima- se quejó sin pararse de su cama.

-Jajaja, si Sasori, es algo agresivo en sus tratamientos, pero te diré hoy vino un nuevo dentista, al parecer se enfermó de gripe-

-¿Y eso que tiene de bueno?-

-Puede que el suplente no sea tan malo-

-Eso no me convence mucho, no me moveré y nadie podrá hacerlo-

-Si insiste-Kakashi lo tomo de uno de sus pies y se lo llevó así hasta el consultorio del dentista. Cuando llegaron lo encerró él y fue a avisar que el paciente estaba listo.

-Bueno tu trabajo está ahí adentro-

-Ya veo-le dijo un hombre sonriéndole a Kakashi.

-¡Déjenme salir!-

-Ni modo tuviste que ser suplente el día que le tocaba a él ortodoncia-

-Jajaja no se preocupe, Sasori, me puso al tanto de cómo s al situación con él, me dijo que siempre lo tiene que amarrar-

-Jajaja, si créeme solo está algo loco, pero no es agresivo-

-Descuide-

Se dirigió al consultorio, el paciente había dejado de gritar-_tal vez ya se caso-_pensó mientras abría la puerta, cuando entro y la cerró detrás de él, algo saltó sobre él y lo tiro al suelo.

-Hoy no me dejaran sin poder comer dijo, estoy harto de que me dejan la boca toda dormida de tanta anestesia-

-¡Tranquilo!-gritó y se volteó pudiendo ver al paciente.

-¿Naruto?-dijo al ver a un chico rubio de ojos azules y con tres marcas en cada mejilla, sin duda alguna era el amigo de su hermano, se veía idéntico, salvo porque ahora llevaba barba, su mirada era triste, sin olvidar mencionar las ojeras que tenía debajo de los ojos, que mostraban claramente cansancio.

Naruto se quedó en shock, por lo que Itachi aprovecho y se lo quito de encima.

-Pensé que habías muerto-le dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo, a un chico que seguía sin poder creer nada de lo que sus ojos veían.


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Itachi?-dijo Naruto cuando enfoco bien la vista e identifico al hombre que tenía frente a él.

-Sí, idiota-le dijo y volvió a abrazarlo.

-Así que eso les dijo el padre de Hina..ta, que estaba ¿muerto?-preguntó con una gran tristeza y bajo la mirada al suelo, Itachi al verlo, sintió lástima por él, había sido el mejor amigo de Sasuke, pero la verdad es que se divertía de cada ocurrencia que tenía Naruto a veces, aunque ahora ya no veía a ese chico alegre de siempre.

-No, el no dijo nada.

-¿Entonces?-

-Naruto, mejor sentémonos, para que hablemos-dijo Itachi señalándole al rubio la silla del paciente.

-No, que ni loco, yo no me siento en esa cosa, de seguro es una trampa, tu siéntate en ella-le dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Jajajaja-al parecer aún seguía diciendo disparates ese chico-está bien yo me siento en ella tu en el banco que es mío-

Ambos tomaron asiento –Entonces, ¿por qué pensabas que había muerto?-lo cuestiono el rubio mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Verás el día que desapareciste, Hinata llegó a nuestra casa, hecha todo un relajó, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos, se notaba que llevaba mucho tiempo llorando.

-_Sasuke, ¿por favor dime dónde está?-preguntaba Hinata completamente deshecha._

_-Hinata, no lo sé de verdad, que no lo he visto desde ayer, ¿pero qué pasa?-_

_-El me mandó esto-Hinata le tendió una hoja al moreno, el cual claramente pudo ver la caligrafía de Naruto, nada bonita por cierto. Sasuke comenzó a leerla._

"_Hinata:_

_Me voy, no creo volver nunca más a este lugar, pues nada me ata a él, espero seas feliz en el futuro._

_Naruto."_

_-De verdad que no quiero creer lo que hay en esa carta, Sasuke, pero al ver que es su letra ya no se qué pensar, además fui a su casa y el no estaba, por eso vine aquí y lo llamé al celular y tampoco contesta-Hinata se dejo caer sobre los hombros de Sasuke y comenzó a derramar lágrimas._

_-¿Hablaste con su abuela?-_

_-Sí…me dijo que no sabe nada de él, que solo le dejo una nota diciendo que se iba-_

_Sasuke abrazó con fuerza a Hinata y la llevó a la sala para sentarla, le dio un té y espero a que se calmara._

-Esa estúpida nota-Naruto cerró los puños con fuerza.

-Entonces, ¿si la escribiste tú?-preguntó totalmente sorprendido.

-Sí-dijo completamente apenado el rubio –Yo no quería pero Hiashi me obligó-

-¿Cómo?-

-Recuerdo que ese día, estaba en mi casa, tocaron la puerta y era Hiashi acompañado de dos hombres, matones mejor dicho, me dijo que me haría una propuesta sencilla.

-_Rompe con mi hija Naruto-decía Hiashi desde el marco de la puerta._

_-No-le dijo firmemente el rubio –Si eso era todo, hasta luego-le iba cerrando la puerta, cuando uno de los hombres de Hiashi se la detuvo y la aventó haciendo que Naruto cayera de espaldas y los tres hombres entraran a la casa, y cerraron la puerta. Hiashi dio una señal para que sus hombres levantarán a Naruto uno de cada lada, impidiéndole que se escapara._

_-¿No dejarás a mi hija, eh?-Hiashi le dio un golpe en el estomago a Naruto, sacándole el aire. –¿Seguro?-_

_-Sí-dijo el rubio apretando los dientes y fue cuando Hiashi le propinó un golpe en la cara, lo que le sacó sangre de la boca. Hiashi lo siguió golpeando, en la cabeza y en el estomagó, hasta que el rubio cayó al suelo, cara estaba llena de sangre, si quedó hincado fue por como los sostenían los hombres. Hiashi saco una pistola de sus pantalones y con esta apunto directamente a la cabeza del rubio._

_-Mi hija sabrá que yo te mate, pero no me importa-_

_-¡Pero qué!-Tsunade, la abuela de Naruto acaba de llegar del mandado cuando estaban por matar a su nieto, rápidamente Hiashi cerró la puerta y tomó a Tsunade rodeándole el cuello._

_-Te propongo algo Naruto, rompes con hija, nunca la vuelves a ver y no a mato a tu adorada abuela-Tsunade mordió en el brazo a Hiashi con lo que se libero del agarré y corrió hacia donde esta Naruto-_

_-Mi niño ¿qué te han hecho?-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Su "niño", no quiere dejar a mi hija, eso pasa-dijo Hiashi levantándose._

_-¿Hinata?, pero si él la ama ¿por qué la dejaría?-lo cuestionó Tsunade._

_-Señora, su nieto no quiere a mi hija, solo el dinero de esta-_

_-Claro que no, además no me hará cambiar de opinión, más vale que su nieto haga lo que le pido o de lo contrario, los mataré a ambos-_

_-Bien, lo haré-dijo Naruto, había puesto resistencia, pero sabía que Hiashi no bromeaba, acabaría matando a su abuela y era como una madre para él._

_-No, hijo, no es justo, no lo hagas-_

_-Abuela-la miró Naruto a los ojos –No quiero perderte-_

_-Pero hijo, yo…-_

_-No vayas a decir tonterías-_

_-Bueno, el muchacho ya aceptó así que….-_

-Me obligó a escribirle esa nota a Hinata, me dolió hacerlo, sabía que ella no la creería al leerla, pero al ver mi letra ella comenzaría a dudar y tal vez acabaría por creerlo-

-Pero aún no entiendo como acabaste aquí-

-Después de que acabe la nota, uno de los hombres de Hiashi me puso una bolsa en la cabeza, mientras el otro unas esposas, oí que mi abuela les reclamaba, les decía que yo ya había hecho lo que ellos querían, pero Hiashi le dijo que no fiaba de mí así que se aseguraría que nunca más viera a Hinata, sentí como los hombres me subían a un carro, caí inconsciente por la falta de aíre y cuando desperté estaba aquí, aún no entiendo ¿Por qué me creías muerto?-

-Porque yo nunca creía la nota, mi hermana y Sasuke al principio tampoco, pero acabaron creyéndola, tuve una disputa con mi padre y Sasuke, le dije que seguramente Hiashi te había matado era imposible que tu hubieras escrito eso, pero mi padre dijo que no era cierto y de serlo no le interesaba en lo más mínimo y Sasuke bueno….-

Naruto lo miraba un poco extrañado a Itachi – No entiendo ¿que tiene que ver tu padre en esto?-

-¿Hinata, nunca te dijo, que su padre la quería casar conmigo?-

-No-dijo completamente devastado el rubio.

-Yo no quería casarme con ella, por eso pelee con mi padre y me fui de la casa-

-Si no se cas contigo entonces ella…-

-Se casó con Sasuke-

Naruto se quedó mirando a Itachi un buen rato, como si no creyera nada de lo que este le había dicho -¿Tu padre lo obligo de seguro cierto?- preguntó esperanzado.

-No, Sasuke lo aceptó sin que nadie lo obligará-

-Pero, el era, mi amigo, mi mejor amigo-

-Tu amigo, que estaba enamorado de tu novia-

Naruto volvió a mirarlo incrédulo, de verdad que no creía nada de lo que le decía Itachi –Entonces, ¿Hinata también?-

-¿Ella enamorada de Sasuke? no, no lo creo-

-Entonces ¿por qué se caso con tu hermano?-

-Es mejor que se lo preguntes a ella-

-Pero…-

-Es lo mejor, yo no quiero causar malos entendidos-

Naruto estaba tan consternado que cuando Itachi hizo el trabajo de odontología no se quejó ni un poco, de hecho cuando acabaron el pobre salió de lugar con la mirada perdida, Itachi se sintió mal por él, técnicamente solo le había dado malas noticias y aún no le daba la peor, el pobre hombre no sabía que era padre, lo malo es que su hijo no lo conocía y había crecido como un Uchiha, o al menos eso fue lo último que supo Itachi, ese había sido el macabro plan de su padre y de su hermano.

Los tres habían ido al centro comercial, Naeko necesitaba ropa nueva al igual que Sasuke. Ambos padres estaban sentados en una banca frente al carrusel donde estaba su hija.

-¿Crees que Naeko sea problemática en el futuro?-le preguntó Sasuke a Hinata sin quitar la vista del carrusel.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que sea como Naruto, recuerdas él era, bueno acaba muy fácilmente en la dirección-

-Espero que no lo sea-dijo con una sonrisa Hinata –aunque no me sería difícil de creer.

-¿Te gustaría que fuera cómo él?-

-En cierta manera ya lo es, mejor háblame de Sakura-

-¿Qué con ella?-

-Te gusta, deberías salir un día de estos con ella-

-Jajaja, Hinata, no digas incoherencias, ella no querrá salir con un hombre casado y menos si se trata de mí-

-Entonces sí quieres salir con ella, lo sabía-

-No, cuando la vi solo me impresionó lo cambiada que ella estaba eso es todo-

-Sasuke, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-¿Es sobre Sakura cierto?-

-Sí, dime ¿Por qué anduviste con ella?-

-Porque me gustaba-

-¿Eso es todo?-

-No lo sé, yo fui quien le pedí que andará conmigo, no se digamos me gustaba su compañía, a ella yo siempre le había gustado desde secundaria y pues me la pasaba bien con ella, me sacaba de mis casillas muchas veces, pero creo que me gustaba que lo hiciera, y pues ella siempre me apoyaba en todo-

-Mmmmm-

-¿Qué?-

-No tengo idea de que decir-dijo confundida Hinata.

-¿Crees que la amaba?-le preguntó Sasuke, con duda.

-Creo que solo tú puedes responder a eso, pero me parece que si no la vas a invitar a salir ni nada, deberías pedirle perdón al menos-

Itachi volvió al apartamento, completamente desganado, así que entro a la cocina y tomo un vaso de agua, quiso hablar con Naruto después pero Kakashi, el guardia le había comentado que a Naruto no le dejaban tener visita alguna, el desconocía la razón.

-Has vuelto-dijo una voz desde la oscuridad del apartamento, sonaba totalmente constipada esta persona.

-Veo que no has mejorado ni un poco-

-Nooo, ¿cómo te fue con el chico que te advertí?-

-¿Naruto?, bien, estuvo tranquilo- Camino hacia donde esta acostado Sasori.

-¡¿Qué?!-se enderezo de la cama, estaba sorprendido, generalmente Naruto lo rasguñaba y mordía antes de ser sometido –Bromeas ¿cierto?-

-No-

-¿Cómo lo lograste?-

-Dándole solo malas noticias, supongo-

-¿Le inventaste que moriría?-pregunto con maldad el pelirrojo –Achu-

-No, verás recuerdas que te conté lo que mi padre y mi hermano le hicieron a un chico y una chica-

-Aja-

-Pues él es ese chico-

-¡Demonios!, tú me dijiste que se llamaba Naruto, soy un tonto por nunca haberlo mencionado-

-Descuida, veo que solo llegabas a quejarte de él-

-Es que es el anticristo en persona-Sasori volvió a acostarse en el sillón y se cubrió con el brazo los ojos.

-Es buen chico-

-Lo sé, siempre me da dulces en Navidad-

-¿Lo ves, entonces no lo compares tan feo?-

-Es que cada vez que lo pongo en esa silla, le sale el demonio, juro que le salen burbujas por la boca-

-Jajaja, iré a hacerme algo de cenar-

Itachi volvió a dirigirse a la cocina -¿Lo ayudarás cierto?-

-¿Eh?-

-He visto esa mirada, cada vez que traes un perro de la calle a la casa-

-Naruto no es un perro-le dijo riéndose un poco.

-No, pero entonces si lo ayudarás verdad-

-Lo merece, y al parecer nadie más acudirá a su auxilio-

Sakura estaba en su habitación acostada en su cama, tenía prendida la tele mientras comía un tazón de palomitas, disfrutaba de la película "Soy leyenda", justo en ese momento pasaba cuando moría la mascota del protagonista, por lo que comenzó a llorar. Tocaron el timbre de su casa y maldijo para sus adentros.

-Sasuke…-fue lo único que dijo al ver al moreno parado afuera de su apartamento - ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó de mala manera.

-Necesito hablar contigo-

- Sí es algo referente a tu hija, mañana ve a mi oficina en la escuela-

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó el moreno.

- Sí por-

-Estas llorando-le dijo mientras acercó su mano a la mejilla de la peli rosa y le limpio la lágrima, una acción que le trajo viejos recuerdos.


	8. Chapter 8

-Estas llorando-le dijo mientras acercó su mano a la mejilla de la peli rosa y le limpio la lágrima, una acción que le trajo viejos recuerdos. Se miraron durante uno momentos, como un completo par de enamorados.

-No, me mojé la cara-le dijo son sarcasmo.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-¿Para qué?, ya te dije que si es por tú hija, vayas mañana a mi oficina-le reitero la peli rosa.

-Por favor, necesito hablar-

Sasuke Uchiha, ¿le estaba rogando?, generalmente era ella quien hacía eso –Tienes esposa-le dijo malhumorada.

-Sakura, por favor, déjame hablar-

-No me digas, te aburriste de tu mujer y ahora quieres tener una amante, pues ¿qué crees?, no soy ¡plato de segunda mesa!-le cerró la puerta en las narices, Sasuke estuvo a punto de tocar nuevamente, pero prefirió no hacerlo. No podía reprocharle nada a Sakura, después de todo el la lastimó y después de tanto tiempo, apenas se había dado cuenta.

Volvió a su casa, pero se quedó en el auto y no entró. Recargó sus brazos y cabeza en el volante, tenía tantos problemas y el solo se los había buscado, primero se casó con Hinata porque aparentemente estaba enamorado de ella, y esta necesitaba de su ayuda. Había esperado que con él tiempo Hinata lo amará, pero eso nunca iba a sucedes. Luego estaba Naeko "su hija", se supone debía asesinarla, ¿pero cómo hacerlo?, adoraba a la niña, como si fuera su hija, incluso su mayor temor es que alguien se la arrebatará, su padre, o su suegro o incluso Naruto, podía volver y reclamarla. Naruto, otra persona que traicionó, había traicionado a tantos a Hinata, a Naeko a Sakura. Ya no sabía qué hacer, se jalo los cabellos con fuerza y se golpeó la frente contra el volante.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y se recostó usando el asiento de al lado. Se quedó mirando al cielo hasta que alguien tocó la ventana, alzó la vista y vio que se trataba de Hinata, se enderezo y secó las lágrimas de sus ojos. Hinata le hizo una seña para que le abriera la puerta.

-No te fue bien, cierto- le preguntó cuando se metió al auto.

-Te dije que no era buena idea-

-¿Le dijiste lo que pasó?-

-No, ni siquiera me dejo hablar, me cerró la puerta en la cara, después de decirme que no es plato de segunda mesa, porque seguramente lo que quiero es una amante-

-Sasuke-le dijo con ternura.

-Es la verdad, estoy casado, si salgo con alguien más será mi amante-

-Lo siento tanto, te he dicho que podemos divorciarnos-

-¡No!-

-¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo?, si es por Naeko, tengo un trabajo, tal vez la tendría que cambiar de escuela, pero saldría adelante-

-Entiende, no las dejaré solas-

-Sasuke, debes hacerlo, si no nunca podrás acercarte a ella, hey-una de sus manos se posó en la mejilla de Sasuke y lo obligo a voltear-Eres un gran hombre Sasuke, eres bueno, mereces alguien que te quiera, cometiste errores en el pasado, sí. Pero los hiciste por una buena causa-

-"¿Un buen hombre?""¿Por una buena causa"-pensó, si tan solo Hinata supiera la verdad, lo odiaría. Sasuke solo le sonrió ante lo que ella había dicho.

-Entra a la casa, anda-

Toda ese noche, Sasuke no durmió solo se la paso con los ojos abiertos viendo un punto en la pared, sin embargo le hizo creer a Hinata que ya estaba mejor, actuó normal en el desayuno y en el trayecto al trabajo de ella y la escuela de Naeko. Le había robado corrector a Hinata para taparse las ojeras.

-Ahora me saliste travesti-era la voz de jefe, como siempre metiendo la nariz en todos lados.

-No-le respondió mientras guardaba el corrector en el bolso de su saco, lo había sacado para darse un retoque, ya que antes de llegar a la casa, pasaría a comprar algo de despensa.

-¿Por qué te maquillas?, entonces?-

-Ayer no pude dormir y no quiero preocupar a mi esposa, de acuerdo-

-Qué genio-

Después de que su jefe saliera él lo siguió, fue al supermercado y compró la despensa, le mandó un mensaje a Hinata avisándole que estaría en casa pronto. Una vez que guardo las cosas en la cajuela, tuyo que apurarse, pues estaba lloviendo se metió a su auto. Lo encendió y lo puso en reversa miró hacia atrás y cuando no vio que viniera nada arrancó. Apenas había avanzado unos centímetros cuando sintió que golpeo algo. Al instante apago el auto y salió a ver.

Ahí tirada detrás de su auto estaba Sakura - ¡Sakura!- le gritó desesperado cuando ya estaba hincado junto a ella y su mano sobre la nuca de la peli rosa.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, además de que a causa de la lluvia tuvo que cerrarlo de nuevo, se enderezo un poco y fue entonces cuando vio la cara del hombre que casi la atropella - ¡Sasuke!-se paró de un jalón, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Sakura, lo siento, ¿estás bien?-

-Claro que estoy bien, imbécil, aprende a manejar- después de eso comenzó a caminar.

-¡Sakura, espera!-

-¡Ahora que!-

-Sasuke se acercó a ella –estas sangrando de la cabeza, debo llevarte al hospital-

-Claro que no estoy sangrando-se pasó una mano por detrás de su nuca y cuando vio sus dedos, el moreno tenía razón, sangraba –Demonios-

-Anda, sube al auto yo te llevó-

-Ni loca, yo puedo ir sola-

-¡Por Dios, Sakura deja de ser una niña y entra al auto!-

-Bien no te enojes-Sasuke le abrió la puerta del copiloto y ella entró. Sasuke se tardó un poco en subir, pero al hacerlo le dio un paquete de carne congelada.

-Pontéelo-le dijo seriamente y arranco él auto.

Llegaron a Urgencias, Sasuke hizo que Sakura fuera atendida de inmediato, era como si realmente se estuviera preocupando por ella, pero desecho esa idea de su cabeza, Sasuke no se preocupaba por ella, solo estaba evitando una demanda.

La herida en la cabeza no fue tan grave y solo le pusieron un parche, Sakura le dijo poder tomar un taxi e irse sola, pero Sasuke insistió en llevarla. Cuando llegaron a su apartamento Sakura pensó que se conformaría con dejarla ahí, pero no, Sasuke apagó el carro y subió con ella. Al final el moreno acabo llevándola hasta su cuarto, la ayudó a sentarse en su cama.

-Sasuke, no es para tanto-le dijo apenada. Pero vio como el moreno se dirigía a uno de sus cajones. Le puso su pijama al lado, el cual era un camisón rosa, de seda y bastante corto -¿Cómo supiste donde estaba mi pijama?-

-Sólo imagina que estarían en el primer cajón de tu tocador, ahí las guardabas en tu cuarto-Se puso un poco roja, las veces que Sasuke había estado en su cuarto era porque se habían acostados –Ah-fue lo único que dijo.

Ella estaba sentada en la cama, Sasuke se acercó y se hincó, le quitó los tacones y luego el sacó –Hey detente, pervertido-Sakura le dio un patada cuando Sasuke estuvo a punto de quitarle la blusa.

-Lo siento-dijo apenado, no se dio cuenta.

-Eres un pervertido-

-Ya te dije que lo siento, además ya te he visto desnuda-

-¡Eso fue hace más de cinco años, todo ha cambiado, sal de mi cuarto!-

Sasuke hizo caso, Sakura se veía bastante furioso, el solo quería acercarse a ella, pero lo único que al parecer conseguía era alejarla. Espero en la sala, a que Sakura se cambiara.

-¿Sasuke?-la peli rosa abrió la puerta, Sasuke estaba en su sillón se puso de pie en cuanto la vio.

-Me alegro que hayas cambiado tus pijamas de ositos- le dijo con una sonrisa totalmente seductora. Sakura pudo sentir como la mirada de Sasuke recorría todo su cuerpo.

-¡Veme a los ojos, pervertido!-le reclamó cuando notó que miraba su pecho.

-Lo siento, ¿Sakura de verdad estás bien?-

-¡Qué si!-

-De acuerdo entonces me voy-Sasuke se dio media vuelta, esperando a que la peli rosa, le dijera algo como "espera", pero era obvio que no iba a pasar.

-¡Espera!-Sasuke se quedó completamente sorprendido -¿Qué pasa?-volteó hacia ella –Olvide mi bolsa en el auto, y ahí están las llaves de mi carro, ¿podrías traérmelo?-

-Claro…no espera, ¿dejaste tu auto en estacionamiento cierto?-

-Sí-dijo cansada.

-Yo mañana temprano voy por el y te lo traigo-

-No, no es necesario-no le molestaban las amabilidades de Sasuke, pero en verdad que ya no quería verlo.

-Sí lo es, mañana temprano tienes aquí tu carro, descuida-Sasuke se salió muy decidido, salió a seguirlo, pero el maldito era bastante rápido, volvió a su apartamento y miró por la ventana, el carro ya no estaba.

Se dejo caer en la cama, sentía mariposas en su estomago revoloteándole, se puso en posición fetal, como queriendo deshacerse de ellas, pero las malditas no se iban y para colmo mañana seguramente vería a Sasuke. De pronto una pregunta había venido a su mente ¿Cómo supo el moreno donde vivía?.

Cuando llegó a casa, Hinata y Naeko ya se habían dormido, su esposa le dejo un papel en la mesa diciéndole que la comida estaba en el horno de microondas, la calentó y cuando hubo acabado de cenar, subió al cuarto de Naeko, parecía un ángel, pensó mientras la observaba y luego la besó en la frente. Después se dirigió a su cuarto, Hinata estaba igual o más dormida que su hija, así que solo se puso el pijama y se durmió.

Despertó antes que nadie y le dejo un recado a Hinata, diciéndole que tuvo que salir, que por favor llevará a Naeko a la escuela.

Lo que hizo esa mañana fue ir por el carro de Sakura, no tenía idea de cuál sería, pero entonces vio un Platina gris con flores rosas, seguramente era ese, miró la ya y si eran de un Nissan. Se acercó a él y lo abrió. Cómo no vio algún otro indició abrió la puerta frente al copiloto, y ahí encontró su prueba para saber que era de ella, había una credencia de Sakura cuando iba en preparatoria, Sasuke sonrió al verla y luego la guardó.

Llegó al edificio donde vivía Sakura, eran poco antes de las siete de la mañana, así que ya debería estar despierta. Subió hasta el apartamento, iba a tocar pero entonces vio las llaves, uno parecía la de la cerradura así que la probó y entró. No quería molestarla, al parecer Sakura lo odiaba demasiado. Cuando entró no oyó ruido alguno, iba dejar las llaves en la mesa con un recado, pero decidió darle un vistazo a la habitación.

Abrió la puerta, tan solo un centímetro, vio a la cama y no había nada, probablemente Sakura ya se hubiera ido, para cerciorarse la abrió por completo, seguía sin ver nada, entonces miro hacia el tocador, ahí estaba Sakura totalmente desnuda, sentada untándose crema, Sasuke se quedó paralizado, comenzó a recorrer las piernas, la cintura, los pechos, se quedó un buen rato ahí hasta que subió al rostro. Sakura traía audífonos por eso no se había percatado de su presencia. La chica se puso de pie frente al espejo y fue entonces cuando se encontró con la mirada de Sasuke frente a ella.

-¡Ah!-gritó tomando la toalla para cubrirse- ¡Maldito pervertido, largo de aquí!-le aventó lo que parecía un alhajero, Sasuke uso la puerta para cubrirse. Se puso la bata enseguida y salió rápido a buscar a Sasuke, esta vez la oírla.

-¡Sasuke!-gritó molesta. El moreno estaba a punto de salir por la puerta.

-Lo siento, solo vine a dejarte tus llaves-

-Oh no, no saldrás así, de esta, me vas a oír- Jalo a Sasuke de la espalda y obligo a que se volteara –¡Eres un maldito pervertido, seguramente planeaste todo el accidente, lo único que quieres es acostarte conmigo, seguramente Hinata no te cumple, ha de tener pecho grandes, pero ah de ser pésima en la cama, así que pondré una demanda en tú contra por acosos…- Sasuke ya no soporto más tenerla enfrente, degustándose de su olor a lavanda, así que la tomó de la nuca y la besó. Sakura trató de zafarse, pero Sasuke ya la sujetaba de la cintura. No pudo deshacerse de él hasta que lo piso con fuerza.

-¡Largo de aquí!-le gritó, pero Sasuke pudo notar que tenía los ojos humedecidos -¡Largo!-

-Sakura, perdón me deje llevar de verdad-

-¡Largo!-las lágrimas de ella, ya comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas –largo –le imploró.

-Sakura-Sasuke trato de abrazarla, pero ella se alejó –largo, no soy tu juguete, largo-le volvió a pedir.

Supo que ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí y salió por la puerta. Era un maldito cobarde, debía de haberle dicho todo a Sakura, tal vez así lo perdonaría, pero no solo se quedó callado sin decir nada y ahora huía en su carro.

Manejo hasta llegar a su trabajo, se sentía fatal, de verdad que quería disculparse, no quería lastimarla, de verdad que nunca quiso hacerlo, ni cuando fueron pareja, no lo había querido hacer, pero en ese entonces era un maldito egoísta, tal vez aún lo seguía siendo. Revisó su teléfono antes de entrar a una larga jornada de trabajo y se encontró con un mail de su padre. Se adentró a su oficina y lo abrió.

"_Sasuke,_

_Hiashi, está muy desesperado, quiere saber cómo va la situación._

_Te ve en dos días"_

Su padre vendría en dos días, eso no era nada bueno, si quería visitarlo, era por una simple razón, Hiashi y su padre, habían firmado ya la sentencia de muerte de Naeko.

**Hola, perdón si me he tardado, pero bueno he tenido contratiempos. Espero disfruten el cap y si quisieran que algo pasara en el fic, no duden en decirlo para considerarlo.**

**Gracias por sus reviews. :)**


End file.
